The specification relates to traffic obstruction notifications based on wireless vehicle data. The traffic obstruction notifications may be provided to a connected vehicle that is equipped with Dedicated Short Range Communication.
Drivers of vehicles do not want to be at risk from traffic obstructions. Such obstructions include, for example: potholes; wrecks; animals; people; roadway debris; ice patches; puddles; or any other roadway condition that may cause a driver to modify the operation of the vehicle to avoid the obstruction. Interacting with such obstructions may be a safety risk for the driver or may damage the driver's vehicle.